Diane Farr
Diane Farr is an American actress. She portrayed the role of bad mother Barbara Orlofsky in Season 6 of Desperate Housewives. Biography Career Diane Farr studied drama at New York's Stony Brook University and Loughborough University in England and graduated with a joint B.A. from these two universities. Farr has also written two books. The first, The Girl Code, was published in 2001 and has been translated into 7 languages and is still sold around the world. It discusses the secret language of single women. Her most recent book, Kissing Outside the Lines was published in May 2011 and is a comical memoir on her path to an interracial marriage. Farr also writes for a number of American magazines and has an internationally syndicated newspaper column for the International Herald Tribune. Farr was a co-host of the advice program Loveline on MTV for 200 episodes, and made guest appearances on The Drew Carey Show, Arli$$ and CSI. She portrayed the recurring role of Amy DeLuca, mother to series co-star Majandra Delfino's character Maria, on The WB's and later UPN's Roswell. She also played Maddie Hudson on The WB's Like Family. Later, she played Detective Jan Fendrich on the ABC series The Job, co-created by and starring Denis Leary. Following the end of that series, she appeared in the cast of Rescue Me (also co-created by and starring Leary), playing a firefighter for two seasons. She left Rescue Me to star as FBI agent Megan Reeves on the CBS crime drama Numb3rs. On March 24, 2008, Michael Ausiello reported on his TVGuide.com blog that Farr had opted not to renew her contract and would leave Numb3rs following the fourth season of the show. Farr starred in her final episode on May 18, 2008. Farr then joined the Showtime cable-television series 'Californication'''' ''for a 10-episode run in autumn 2009. In April 2010, Farr had a role as Barbara, a mother whose negative influence led her son Eddie to become a serial killer in a flashback episode of Desperate Housewives. When Barbara discovered Eddie's collection of newspaper articles about the women who were hurt or murdered by him, she was strangled to death by Eddie. She has guest starred in White Collar as a waitress named Gina De Stefano. Farr guest-starred in season seven of Grey's Anatomy, where in episode 130 she played the role of a patient with Huntington's Disease under the care of Meredith, played by series star Ellen Pompeo. Diane also has a comedy series for FunnyorDie.com that she writes and directs called AssCastles. Filmography *1992 Les dessous de Palm Beach *1996 Unhappily Ever After *1997 In the House *1998 Divorced White Male *1998 V.I.P. *1998-2002 Arliss *1999 Bingo *1999 Le Drew Carey Show *1999 Lands of Lore III *1999 Little Indiscretions *1999 It's Like, You Know *1999-2001 Roswell *2000 The David Cassidy Story *2000 Flooding *2000 Secret Agent Man *2000 Sacrifice *2001-2002 The Job *2002 Bram and Alice *2002 CSI *2002 Superfire: l'enfer des flammes *2002 Hourly Rates *2003-2004 Like Family *2003 The Ripples *2003 Harry's Girl *2004-2005 Rescue me *2005-2008 Numb3rs *2008 The Third Nail *2009 Californication *2010 Desperate Housewives *2010 Grey's Anatomy *2010 Ass Castle: Part 1 *2010 FBI: Duo très spécial *2011 CSI: Miami *2011 The Council of Dads *2011 Collision Earth *2012 Cherry *2012 Mentalist Category:Episodic Cast Category:Actors